Mobile computing devices may be found in a variety of form factors, such as a tablet, a mobile communications device (e.g., a phone), and so forth. As these form factors are optimized for mobile use, a size of the device becomes a primary consideration in its design and implementation as well as in a choice made by a consumer as to which device to purchase.
A user, for instance, may purchase a mobile phone having a relatively small display device to make phone calls, text, and so on. If a larger display device is desired, a user may also purchase a tablet to answer emails, browser the Internet, and so on. Additionally, form factors have been developed that represent a compromise between these form factors, such as a “phablet” that may have decreased mobility due to an increase in size of a display device. As such, conventional mobile computing device form factors often forced a user to make a choice regarding a form factor that may involve a compromise between these form factors (e.g., a “phablet”), purchase of multiple devices, and so on.